Tables of various shapes are used in diverse applications and arrangements. Given spatial constraints of many rooms, it is not desirable to have a large fixed conference table/work surface, etc. Instead, it is many times more desirable to have a number of smaller tables that can be arranged in any number of different ways, thereby increasing the number of different layout options available for the room and also allowing different grouping of people. However, there are times when it is desirable to have a larger table (work surface) and typically, in order to create such work surface, two or more tables are arranged adjacent and abutting one another.
It is therefore desirable to be able to interconnect and lock in place abutting tables for increased stability. One disadvantage of existing connecting devices is that many of the connecting devices require the user to tighten a screw or bolt to connect and lock the adjoining tables in place. This requires considerable time and effort for the user especially where the tables are reconfigured several times a day to satisfy different requirements of the room. Also, over time, the screw or bolt threads can become dirty or worn and the connecting device will not function properly.
In addition, many of the connecting devices are fixedly mounted to the tabletop and therefore it is more difficult for such tabletops to be used as part of a modular system. As a result, most table designers and manufacturers are required to maintain an inventory of many different types of table connecting devices. This generally substantially increases engineering design costs, requires many different design drawings, increases manufacturing costs, such as tooling, increases inventory volume because multiple connecting devices are required, and creates potential manufacturing and packaging difficulties.
In addition, the present invention is configured such that it is easier for the installer and the customer. Current ganging clips are hard to install and often times they are not positioned perfectly such that the engagement and disengagement is determined by how well they are installed. In the present invention, the ganging mechanism works the same all the time, every time with no extra installation. For the customers current ganging clips get lost or not used because they are difficult to use or they fall of the table and get lost.